Talk:Gol D. Roger
How about a picture of Gol. D Roger where we actually see his eyes, like in Chapter 506? - BattleFranky202 18:44, 8 July 2008 (UTC) AARGH SPOLIER Gol D roger = ace's dad.....damn. like guys i know the havn't mentioned this in the anime i thought u guys had rules about that Roger discripition section What episode is that filler-eyes picture from from? - anon That section looks poorly written and most of the information is taken from the anime(AKA his handkerchief with an archor), now I don't want to be a nagging guy, yet I think that section should be re-written and keep it closer to the manga. I'll do this but if you want to discuss then go ahead. Joekido 02:30, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :I was suprised when the picture was added... To be honest since I had no info to add, I thought the picture was just showing Roger in the anime. :To be honest, we shouldn't be using filler episodes to write any of the basics of the page. The things on it, okay, We should remove the anime only bit but killer them in the major battles bit. The major battles bit should be linked to the various character he supposedly fought with the filler info being on THEIR pages not this one. ] :I admit, the info was added by me in the history bit. At the tim (this was ages ago) we were still setting up the many other pages on this site. --One-Winged Hawk 07:10, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I see, okay then we now know that filler information is not allowed anymore more now. This is why I deleted the "Zeff attempting to give Luffy a dairy" when that is not in the manga unless Oda said he wanted that way. But that's okay, I'll get rid of the anime stuff. Now please do not view me as a gaint grumpy editor with a loud big mouth who would shout "DON'T ADD ANIME FILLERS!!", the reason why I'm doing this was to bring everything to the canon level rather then fillers. For example, we can't say "Zoro cut steel in Apis arc" because that's not canon, and later Oda had Zoro states that he can't cut steel. The anime often mess up story and character development which is why I'm trying to keep everything canon. Remamber when Luffy was running in and out of Nanohana in the anime? That part confused me, in the manga where the series started from Luffy stayed in Nanohana for 2 chapters. That's why we have travias to explain fillers. Joekido 07:37, 19 September 2008 (UTC)� :That Luffy in Nanohana bit was annoying not confusing as there was no need for it. Dance Powder was only explained about five episodes later. Sometimes watching the anime you don't realise somethings been added sometimes when its something minor like Zeffs diary. When I first came here I only read the manga when I needed to source the info. But the trouble is I've slowly come round to just reading the manga. Heck, I don't even wathc the anime anymore. :-/ :But yes, all the pages should be on canon manga level and one can't complain if you do that since we have "Anima and Manga differences" now on pages. :To be honest the biggest task right now though is fixing the backlog that is the Skypiea arc related things. You can do the East Blue in less then a week since everything is short enough byut Skypiea is long and boring. Took me all day yestrday to sort out the Norla, Norland, Seto, Musse and Calgara pages. --One-Winged Hawk 07:46, 19 September 2008 (UTC) idea on treasure I been thinking, what if the treasure, after many years of sailing, Luffy opens the chest and that is in it is a coin, and a note written by Gol, it says "You found my treasure, now look around, the people who helped you get this far, the freindship and the storys that you gained, what tresure could be better" --Brengarrett 01:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, not exactly a forum here.Mugiwara Franky 01:14, 14 June 2009 (UTC) The Month the King Died. If Ace was born 1 year & "3 months" after his father's execution, wouldn't that mean Roger was executed around the beginning of September or the end of October? :Late September/Early October=3 months :Late October/Early November=2 months :Late November/Early December=1 month :January 1st (a year later): Ace is born & should we add it to the timeline and the info on his death? ::Kaizoku-Hime 04:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC) We should Joekido 05:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm a bit unsure here... Ace was held for 20 months. Thats about the only date I saw when looking through. But I just woke up... Terrible time for me editing, brains not worken up. Can we just have a link to that page? One-Winged Hawk 05:31, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::Here. Due to the date being uncertain and unless Oda states the precise date, it maybe wise to not state so as it might be speculative to a point.Mugiwara Franky 17:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Well, the thing is just One Piece's story doesn't include anything related months. Oda doesn't care about months. As you can see the SBS Volume 48, a fun just made a gues about his birth day. Oda says "Yeah, since an ace is worth one in cards" but it means eleven as well. I mean the months aren't important in the story line, at least the exact names or the order such as eleventh month (Japanese names the months by numbers.) fui 18:50, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Rogers execution I think that about Rogers execution, we should say that there where many now famous pirates present. Crocodile, Donflamingo, Mihawk, Shanks, Dragon and Moria were all present at his execution. This is confirmed in the just released manga special of OP. Please sign your posts and indeed I agree to some degree; since at the time those individuals were not infamous/ famous pirates heck it's unconfirmed some of them even were pirates at the time.--Artist of Flash 09:29, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I added revolutionaries next to the now famous pirates part since dragon is no pirate..--Artist of Flash 09:47, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Gol D. Roger This is an issue thats been scurrying me for quite some time now, and I've taken up the liberty of changing all "errors" (yes errors) that claim the pirate kings' name was GOLD ROGER as this is a serious error and this wonderful wiki I've been reading for months now is too good for errors, henceforth they will be edited to match the recently confirmed name of Gol D. Roger. Yes I am fully aware of the fact that his name in the One Piece world by reputation is Gold Roger, thus it is also Pirate King Gold Roger but reputation or no reputation this site was made to post accurate information, correct? And that is simply my aim; all those who oppose me please voice your opinion I will definitely take them into account. --Artist of Flash 07:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :It's not an error per say but a misinterpretation by the majority of the characters of the story towards Roger's true name. While Gold Roger is not his true name, it is however his epithet, like Whitebeard is to Edward Newgate and Straw Hat Luffy is to Monkey D. Luffy. Bearing that in mind, changing every instance Gold Roger appears might be a hassle. Also it might not make since in some areas to change Gold into Gol D.. An example would be trivia of certain names and objects that make a reference to Gold itself like the Oro Jackson.Mugiwara Franky 09:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I get that which is why I said he's Gold Roger by reputation meaning epithet so technically your point would be, altering his epithet would actually result in my own inaccuracy or it's just trivial to do so. Also I indeed understand that nearly everyone in the One Piece world knows him as Gold Roger.--Artist of Flash 09:19, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :"Gold Roger" (ecuse any errorsif O make them, snow = photography = fingers numb = this editors pain), is the name referred to by many, if they call him "Golg" rather then "Gol D." then we can't write "Gol D." we can only use "Gold". I'ts not so simply as Cutty Flam and Franky, wherein Franky we use everywhere since Cutty Flam is hardly used in the storyline outside of flashbacks. So its up to editors to use the best name instance where possible. Chopper's female mentor (whose name I can never spell), called him "Gol D." so we can't use "Gold" for her cases, but the characters before her never called him that, so then we're more inclinced to use one name over the other. One-Winged Hawk 09:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Changing every instance Gold Roger is written is not exactly trivial to a point as Gol D. Roger is his real name. It is however a bit trivial to another point as Gold Roger is pretty much synonymous to Gol D. Roger due to what has been established in the story. It's not an error but kinda a fact intentionally created. Either way, its not that big of a problem. It's not like the majority of people will start thinking that Gold Roger and Gol D. Roger are two separate people considering that Roger's name has been revealed a very long time now. If it was something like proper spelling of Oars into Oz when the name is written, or having Zolo instead of Zoro, then that kinda would be a problem.Mugiwara Franky 10:04, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I understand now, thank you for both your opinions I have come to the verdict that things should stay the way they are. You two are truly great members of this One Piece society and I hope to one day match your greatness as I am merely a new comer on this wiki...--Artist of Flash 09:53, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Image Needed Okay the most iconic image of him is the execution stage right? One thing I do think is that the Wikia SHOULD at least cover the more iconic images and well, thats not here. Has someone got this. I lost all my eps, I new another new computer (got it on Friday, been dealing with Windows 7 over the weekend and getting used to it), so I can't supply anime images anymore at least and it seems silly at this point to add manga when theres anime already. One-Winged Hawk 21:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Episode 400 ,Episode 48, Opening I can’t find worst images. Tipota 02:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::The one where he is on the scaffold close to the desired image but it's somewhat off due it being from Roger's perspective. The one of the opening is also close to the desired image but is lacking the iconic scaffold.Mugiwara Franky 02:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::???????????? Tipota 08:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::This one fulfills the requirements rather well. The old movie texture is something but kinda compliments the scene well.Mugiwara Franky 15:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Sold! One-Winged Hawk 17:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: FALSE INFORMATION Relationships : Enemies : " No one has to spoken ill of him, except Squad and his own son Portgas D. Ace " That is definitely a false thing. Actually, it has been seen since some time now that Roger was hated by people - the citizen of Goa Kingdom and Fushia Town in Ace's flashback and also the people in fear at Shabondy Archipelago before the giant video screens. This hatred towards Roger is also very important : it is the main reason why Ace wondered if he should have been born, and it is what led him to his dream which was to find an answer to this question. This part of Roger's page must be changed. 12:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see what prevents you from editing that piece of information yourself. This is a wikia you know, that anyone can edit and contribute to it. MasterDeva 12:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Worth Mentioning "From all the characters in One Piece that wear a coat, all of them wear it hang from their shoulders. Roger is the only exeption" Is this worth mentioning? I really never saw any other character using a coat the same way he does, except in Chapter 597's cover, but I don't think that does count, since in Chapter 596 Sabo was alive and Ace's tatoo doesn't have the crossed S. GMTails 01:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Garp matching Roger: False In the manga chapter 233 Buggy clearly states, that Whitebeard was the only man ever to tie in a fight against Goldroger and since Buggy was on Goldrogers ship he should be reliable in that. Besides Roger talks to Garp about them often nearly killing each other in the past, which does not imply that Garp ever reached a tie, but only heavily wounded Roger! 04:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Matching and drawing are two different things. They SOUND the same, but the results are different. Being a match, doesn't mean Garp didn't ever won or loss, only that he was able on level with Roger. We know only that the 1 person who was EQUAL to Roger was Whitebeard, but we don't know who else was about or near his level as well. One-Winged Hawk 12:32, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : :NO its true because Roger himself said they almost killed each other dozens of times(just like with Newgate), that does imply tying because they almost killed each other in battle and had to retreat. Garp was near his level. Of course only one person can be called "equal" with him that is Newgate.Zicoihno 23:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC)